Dans
by DawnValentine
Summary: Elena has been ruined by the supernatural drama around her. Even if the fighting ends, she will never find peace. A deal with Elijah. A new country. A new language. A new beginning. A new name. A new Person. A new life. That life was normal. That life was good. What will happen when Damon finds her? How much will he tell her? How much does she still know? Read to find out!
1. Introduction

_Introduction_

After 3x13; Elena has finally gotten back her normal life. Klaus leaves her and everyone else alone. She starts to think about things she had never time for.

She realises that she can no longer live her life the way she wants to. She asks Elijah to help her. Elijah compels her. He ensures that once Elena sings a certain song, 'Dans', she will go home, take her stuff, and leave to Holland.

Elena found that she really liked studying the Dutch language and culture, thus decided to leave and head there. She will study 'culture and society' in Amsterdam.

She will not remember most of what happened in her teenage years. She'll only know that her past was so unbearable, she decided to forget. She knows there is some way for her to remember.

The story stars at a party organized by Caroline, Bonnie and Elena, where Elena has made sure that the last song that evening, will be the song she chose. She will sing along to the song, and forget the madness her life had become.

I originally started writing this in my own language, Dutch, with the intention of translating it to English later on. I realised though that I would reach a much larger amount of people by writing in English. The idea was that, because Elena goes to Holland in this story, she'll learn to speak Dutch, but Damon will not be able to do so. The reason why some words seem strange, or typed wrongly, is exactly for his reason. I want to give you all the feeling of a story that happens with one of the two not knowing a language. At the bottom of each chapter you will wind a translation of each Dutch word and sentence I used in the chapter. Please understand that I do translate freely, meaning that I translate by what it means in the story and context. Also, you do not have to read the translations. The first chapter is not a POV but from there I'll be writing Elena and Damon POV's, and I'll try to use that to explain everything, after all, also Damon does not understand Dutch.

I hope you like the idea and all, so I hope I will actually manage to update the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter One - Dans

C_hapter One - Dans_

It was time for the last song. The last dance. Elena long wondered who she'd last dance with, to whom she'd sing the song. But as time to choose was running out, her heart told her what to do. She purposefully walked towards Damon en asked him to dance with her. Damon happily complied and followed Elena onto the dance floor.

The music started and they glided through the room. Once the vocals started, Elena sang along.

_Lach, lach door je tranen heen.  
Wie weet verzacht het je pijn.  
En treur niet om wat ooit iets was,  
Maar nooit iets moois zal zijn._

Damon looked at her with surprised eyes. He wondered what language this was. What the song was about. He saw the determined look in Elena's eyes and decided she would tell him later if she wanted to.

_Wat jij en ik begonnen zijn,  
Krijgt niet of nooit een kans, weet jij.  
Dus droog je tranen, hou me vast.  
En dans._

Elena's voice was a surprise to Damon, he never knew she was a good singer. He could hear the tone of the song and, though he did not understand the exact words, he knew that it was a sad song.

_En morgen, als je wakker wordt,  
Vergeet voor altijd dit lied.  
Een zweven leek het, maar het was  
Een vlucht, meer niet._

Damon could see the sadness in her eyes, which he did not fully understand. He did not know the exact meaning of the song, but it couldn't be so sad that Elena, who apparently knew perfectly well what she was singing, actually started feeling sad because of it? In her eyes he also saw how determined she was to sing this. She would sing that song no matter what.

_Wat jij en ik begonnen zijn,  
Krijgt niet of nooit een kans, weet jij.  
Dus droog je tranen, hou me vast.  
En dans, en dans._

A sad smile played over her face. A smile that was slightly apologetic, very purposefully directed towards him.

_En dans nog een keer met mij, mijn liefste.  
Dans nog een laatste keer.  
En als het orkest haar laatste noot speelt,  
Dansen wij zo niet meer.  
_~

Damon could hear by the music that there was supposed to be another line after this part, but it wasn't there. On Elena's face, an expression that could only be there because of the line she knew that had not been sang. Regret, and a question to understand her situation and accept her choice. What choice Damon did not know.

_Weet, weet als het over is,  
Een orkest, blijft nooit zo lang stil.  
Een ander lied, een ander vraagt,  
Een dans, jij wil._

More regret, more sadness, but also more determined, Elena kept on singing. She kept asking for him to understand with her eyes. But why? What did she sing? And why was she singing it?

_Wat jij en ik begonnen zijn,  
Krijgt niet of nooit een kans, weet jij.  
Dus droog je tranen, hou me vast.  
_En dans, en dans.

Tears had formed in her eyes. Damon could see the mixture of sadness and.. relief? It indeed was a strange kind of relief. He still did know what she was singing, but he was sure she was singing it for _him_.

_En dans nog een keer met mij, m'n liefste.  
Dans nog een laatste keer.  
En als het orkest haar laatste noot speelt,  
Dansen wij zo niet meer.  
En dans nog een keer met mij, m'n liefste.  
Dans nog een laatste keer.  
En als het orkest haar laatste noot speelt,  
Dansen wij zo niet meer.  
En leg ik me daarbij neer.  
Dit was de laatste keer._

Tears were now streaming over her cheeks. Singing had become difficult, but she kept going. She had to sing this song. He saw all the sadness, hurt, regret and grief in her, but also joy and relief. He only wished she knew what she had been singing and why.

"Vaarwel Damon, het spijt me" She knew that he would not understand her words, but that was not the point. She gave him the letter she had written earlier that night. She had put in in an envelope, which read _Don't read before tomorrow night_. She hoped that he would only open it then.

She stood on tip-toes and gave Damon a quick kiss on the lips, what else was she supposed to do? This would be the last time she would ever see him. After the kiss, she turns around and walked away. She knew he'd understand, he had to.

She went home, packed her bag and, as Elijah had compelled of her, she left. She drove to the nearest airport. Elijah would take the car away from there the next day. She got on the plane, with a false passport. Her name would be Isobel Sommers. She had chosen the name because, as much as she hated Isobel, it had still been her birthmother and that it was unpredictable and yet, understandable. She would no longer be Elena Gilbert, the girl that had to leave everyone in order to live her life, she would forget that life. In its place would be Isobel Sommers, the girl that lost her memories, but knew that that had been her choice. She would be Isobel, that had left for Holland to study its language and culture. Isobel, who has a locked box in her room. A box with her old diaries. The key to this box she does not have however, nor does she want it. She would be Isobel, the one who got a true chance at a new life.

Xx Dans xX

Damon accepted the words on the envelope. He only opened it the next night. The letter existed of two, identical looking columns, but one was in a language he did not understand. He realised though that this would be the same language as the song she had sang the night before.

_Farewell Damon, I'm sorry._

_The last words I said to you, I meant. I truly am sorry that I have to leave, but I can't take it anymore. Elijah helped me plan it all. By the time you read this, I've probably already landed. I want you to know I'll be safe. I want you to know that I'll forget Everything. I do have my diaries with me. Diaries that I won't be able to access, because I put the key in the envelope I gave you. They'll be in a locked wooden box. If, for some reason, you find me again, though I ask you not to search, I wish to be able to remember. You are the key Damon, though the key I've given you can only offer me reading my diaries, reading my diaries would mean being able to remember, in a way.  
Do not worry about me, Damon, I made sure Elijah would inform you when I die. I cannot ask of you to keep on walking this earth for eternity after that, but I do ask you try. That will be all I'll ask.  
Also, I think you have the right to know what I sang to you, and what language it is.  
It's Dutch. The title is, translated, Dance. Below are the lyrics, translated to English. Please realise that Dutch is a very complicated language, And I translated the lyrics pretty literally, so it would sound horrible in English. Still, here come the lyrics._

_Laugh, laugh through your tears.  
Who knows? It might ease your pain.  
Don't weep for what once was something,  
But will never be something beautiful._

_What you and I had started,  
Would not, never get a chance, you know.  
So dry you tears, hold me.  
And dance._

_And tomorrow, when you wake up,  
Forget, forever this song.  
a floating it seemed but it was,  
a flight, no more._

_What you and I had started,  
Would not, never get a chance, you know.  
So dry you tears, hold me.  
And dance, and dance._

_And dance again with me, my darling.  
Dance one last time.  
And when the orchestra plays the last note,  
Then we'll never dance like this again.  
~_

_Know, know when it's over,  
An orchestra never stays quiet that long.  
Another song, another asks,  
a dance, you accept._

_What you and I had started,  
Would not, never get a chance, you know.  
So dry you tears, hold me.  
And dance, and dance._

_And dance again with me, my darling.  
Dance one last time.  
And when the orchestra plays the last note,  
Then we'll never dance like this again.  
And dance again with me, my darling.  
Dance one last time.  
And when the orchestra plays the last note,  
Then we'll never dance like this again.  
And I'll accept that.  
This was the last time._

_Not every part of the lyrics should be interpreted too literally, I wanted to sing a song to trigger myself leaving, forgetting. I'm afraid I've said about everything I wanted to. One last time, I'll say: 'I'm sorry.'  
I'll never forget you, in a way. You were my rock when I needed one. I'll miss you._

Xx Dans xX

_Vaarwel Damon, Het spijt me._

_De laatste woorden die ik tegen je zei, meende ik. Het spijt me echt dat ik moet vertrekken, maar ik kan het echt niet meer aan. Elijah heeft me geholpen alles the plannen. Tegen de tijd dat je dit leest, ben ik waarschijnlijk al geland. Ik wil dat je weet dat ik veilig zal zijn. Ik wil dat je weet dat ik alles zal vergeten. Ik heb mijn dagboeken bij me. Dagboeken waar ik niet bij zal kunnen, omdat ik de sleutel in de envelop zit die ik je gegeven heb. Ze zullen in een afgesloten houten doos zitten. Als je, om de een of andere reden, me weer zou vinden, hoewel ik je vraag niet te zoeken, wil ik me alles kunnen herinneren. Jij bent de sleutel Damon, hoewel de sleutel die ik je gegeven heb me alleen maar toegang tot mijn dagboeken kan bieden, mijn dagboeken lezen zou betekenen dat ik me alles zou kunnen herinneren, in zekere zin.  
Maak je niet druk om mij, Damon, ik heb met Elijah afgesproken dat hij het je laat weten als ik dood ben. Ik kan het niet van je vragen de rest van eeuwigheid op deze aarde te lopen nadat ik dood ben, maar ik vraag je wel om het te proberen. Dat zal alles zijn wat ik van je vraag.  
Verder, Denk ik dat je het recht hebt te weten wat ik voor je zong, en welke taal het is. Het is Nederlands. De titel is Dans. Hieronder de Nederlandse tekst. Realiseer je dat Nederlands een erg ingewikkelde taal is, hierdoor was vertalen erg moeilijk. Hierom wilde ik je de originele tekst ook geven, ook al kun je hem nu niet begrijpen._

_Lach, lach door je tranen heen.  
Wie weet verzacht het je pijn.  
En treur niet om wat ooit iets was,  
maar nooit iets moois zal zijn._

_Wat jij en ik begonnen zijn,  
Krijgt niet of nooit een kans, weet jij.  
Dus droog je tranen, hou me vast.  
En dans._

_En morgen als je wakker wordt,  
Vergeet voor altijd dit lied.  
Een zweven leek het,  
Maar het was een vlucht, meer niet._

_Wat jij en ik begonnen zijn,  
Krijgt niet of nooit een kans, weet jij.  
Dus droog je tranen, hou me vast.  
En dans, en dans._

_Dans nog een keer met mij, m'n liefste.  
Dans nog een laatste keer.  
Als het orkest haar laatste noot speelt,  
Dansen wij zo niet meer.  
~_

_Weet, weet als het over is,  
Een orkest blijft nooit zolang stil.  
Een ander lied, een ander vraagt,  
een dans, jij wil._

_Wat jij en ik begonnen zijn,  
Krijgt niet of nooit een kans, weet jij.  
Dus droog je tranen, hou me vast.  
En dans, en dans._

_En dans nog een keer met mij, m'n liefste.  
Dans nog een laatste keer.  
Als het orkest haar laatste noot speelt,  
Dansen wij zo niet meer.  
En dans nog een keer met mij, m'n liefste.  
Dans nog een laatste keer.  
Als het orkest haar laatste noot speelt,  
Dansen wij zo niet meer.  
Leg ik me daar bij neer.  
Dit was de laatste keer._

_Niet elk deel van de tekst is even toepasselijk, ik wilde een lied zingen dat ervoor zou zorgen dat ik zou vertrekken en vergeten, ik koos dit lied. Ik ben bang dat ik bijna alles gezegd heb wat ik wilde zeggen. Nog één laatste keer zal ik zeggen: 'Het spijt me.'  
Ik zal je nooit vergeten, in zekere zin. Jij was de steen die ik nodig had. Ik hou van je._

Well since I already translated the song and the letter in the chapter, there's only one thing to translate. I think it's clear that the title 'Dans' is simply the translation of Dance, but also the title of the song that was my inspiration for this story. I hope you all like the way this story is going. Next chapter in POV's!

Please realise that translating a song is really hard, so that's why I say this: don't try to sing it in English, it'll be horrible (I think? :S)

Oh, and if you are Dutch, you might not agree with the way I translated the song. Forgive me, I tried to translate so that it meant the same, not that it said the same.

~Dawn

Ik hou van je - I love you (you might not notice, but it's the one thing that is different in the two letters)


End file.
